Can't I even dream?
by RyouBakurachan
Summary: Mai, a girl falsely accused for murder, finds herself kidnapped by a rapist. Forced to be his, she never thinks her life will succeed to her dreams. But she doesn't realize that it is her dreams that control him. (Illusionshipping, and a lot of other minor shippings)
1. Chapter 1

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 1.)

_My name is Mai Kujaku. I just graduated from college. Everyone I knew would always joke, telling me that the only thing I have is a pretty face; that I'll never do anything productive. But I just graduated with a degree in English. So what will they think now? What will they…_

"Mai!" A loud yell startled me. I looked around, bewildered. "You're going to be late for school!" Oh yeah, that's right. I'm still only in the ninth grade.

Shit.

I jumped out of bed and threw on the clothes that I had worn the day previously. I'm very pressured on time, okay? Running down the stairs, grabbing an egg sandwich and backpack and running out the door, in my frenzied state took about ten seconds.

"Don't forget your lunch!" my mother called after me. The door slammed. "Oh, too late."

I made it to the bus stop, only moments before I heard the screeching of the bus as it slowed down around the corner.

My neighbor, Ishizu, laughed at my heavily breathing form. "I don't know how you keep making the bus!"

I grinned at her. "I'm magical," I joked back, as we got on the bus.

For the rest of the day, I contemplated the dream I had. English would be cool. I could torture the students, like our current English teacher liked to do to us.

I was so zoned out during last period that I missed last bell. When I finally got outside, I tried to run after my bus. Don't you hate when you take all this effort and still fail?!

Slowly, I started the walk home. We only lived about two miles away, so it was fine.

I opened to door and dropped my backpack on a chair. The chair's crosshatched center gave way, and the bag of books toppled to the floor.

"Mai, is that you?" my mother called from upstairs, no doubt holding her precious pan.

"Yes, mother," I responded starting to walk up the stairs from whence her voice had originated. I saw her watching the news, but I knew that out of her peripheral vision she was eying the door.

"Mai, wasn't there a soccer game your team was playing today?"

"I'm tired. I don't want to go!" I complained.

"I didn't pay money for you to blow off these games!" she retorted angrily.

_You didn't pay any money for me to sign up._ I sighed, and sat down next to her.

"Ooh, watch this!" she cried, sounding delighted.

"A murderer?" I asked, looking over the description briefly.

"No. Well… yes. But just look at that body!" she exclaimed. "I want to run my hands up and down that body~" And even though he really that bad looking, I was now officially scarred for life.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to soccer."

"What?" she asked. I brushed off the question, rolling my eyes and stood up to leave. "Don't let that sex murderer kill you!"

_Sex… murderer? _"Do you mean _sexy_?!" I questioned, now scarred for life a second time.

"Whatever." She waved her hand. Dismissing me.

She obviously wasn't going to drive me, so I walked to the game. Anything to get out of the house.

I felt like something was watching me the entire time, but every time I turned back, there was no one there. _Serious paranoia_, I guessed, shrugging.

Much to my surprise, after soccer, my mother was there waiting to pick me up. I guess I really shouldn't have been so shocked, because as it turned out, she just wanted to get as far away from the house as she could. Her ex was creeping on the house again. My mother had been married to this very disturbing guy after my father's death. Every night, he claimed to go bowling. Instead, he went to a bar, got drunk, slept with a ton of girls. When I found this out, he tried to force me not to tell my mother.

Of course, my mother wasn't as dumb as she seemed on first glance and eventually figured out what was going on. She made me tell the truth, which I more than happily did. She divorced him and filed restraining orders on him soon after. Quite frankly, I think we were both relieved.

Somehow, he manages to keep creeping on our house. I don't even know how he does it.

After I had changed back into my clothes at the public restroom near the field, I felt my spine prickle uncomfortably. I turned around just in time to see a man disappear into the woods bordering the area.

_Holy shit, it's the Slenderman!_ I screamed inside my head, but forced myself to stay calm so I wouldn't look like an idiot. I speed-walked to where my mother was waiting, and we walked immediately to Uno's, my favourite restaurant.

We hoped that by the time we got home, her ex would have left.

I was kind of worried about leaving the house alone, though. The last time we did, mum's ex broke down the door, looked inside for us, and left. We didn't exactly live in a good part of town, and I don't know how many people it was, but when we came home, all our belongings had been taken, and for weeks, we had to live off of what was in our pockets. We still don't have much, though. Mother doesn't work because no one will hire an uneducated woman. And that's why she was basically forced into the marriage with her ex. He was a rather astute gambler, and came home with a ton of money. Ton as in the measurement of weight, not the expression. All the money that we had originally sued from him, was lost in the robbery.

Last year, I had to drop out in order to get a part-time job, to pay the rent. This year, I finally saved up enough money that we could live if I went back to school. And so I did.

We also involved mum's ex, because after what he did to our house- he was also blamed for robbery, which made me smirk a little- we were able to sue him for more money, and we moved into one of the smaller houses in a better district in New York. We shared the double-decker with Ishizu's family. Somehow, he still managed to trace us.

I'm starting to wonder if he hid a locator chip inside my mum's hair or something. Her hair is styled so complicatedly that if something was hidden in there, you would never even notice it. It would also make a ton of sense.

Once seated, we both stared into space until a waiter came. My mother ordered a tequila and a deep dish, cheese, pepperoni, and spinach pizza. I vowed to eat one of those one day.

I ordered my favourite meal; the sliders. I also got a Pepsi, because sliders make me thirsty. After dinner, we returned home, and were pleased not to find it in shambles.

However, there was something lying on the ground. _A name card?_ I wondered, picking it up.

It read Mariku S. Ishtar. That name seemed awfully familiar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 2.)

I could barely sleep that night. I also couldn't think of where I might've heard the name Mariku S. Ishtar before. It was ringing bells in the back of my mind, but I couldn't put my finger on where the bells had exactly originated from.

Sighing, I put on the coat that was hanging on my doorknob and stepped outside the room. It was dark. That meant my mother was asleep.

Even still, I tiptoed until I was downstairs. Then I quietly opened the door and walked out into the brisk night air. I always thought walking made it easier to think. We didn't have a car, so I would either bike or walk where ever I needed to go.

Not just the name Mariku S. Ishtar was bothering me, though. I also had this face in my mind. He showed up in my dreams that night. He had held me lovingly, and just thinking about it made me blush.

_Actually…_ I stopped walking as the picture came together. Mum and I in her bedroom…

Mariku S. Ishtar was the criminal that was on the television. Turning around, I quickly sped towards my house. I tried to think of what he was charged for, but I hadn't gotten a good enough look. _Please_ let it just be drugs or alcohol or something. The thought that he might be a rapist or a murderer froze the blood in my veins and I tried to walk faster to brush off the chill.

I almost sighed in relief as I reached my door, but just as I was about to unlock it, someone grabbed the back of my shirt. Three thoughts ran through my mind- Holy shit, it's the mother-frigging Slenderman, ah! mum's ex is back, or the one I was dreading, THERE IS A MOTHER-FRIGGING RAPIST WHO FRIGGING STALKED ME HOME, AND HE'S GOING TO SUCK MY BLOOD! I frowned at that last one. That was vampires wasn't it?

But my confusion didn't last long because I was turned around, and looked into the caring- yet wary- face of my mother.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick." My mother began to cry. "I thought you had been kidnapped."

_I did too, _I thought, shivering. _When you grabbed me._ I tried to rub the chill out of my skin, but it wouldn't leave. My sixth sense acted up, and the hair on the back of my neck prickled. I swiveled my head around, trying to look for the source, when I heard a wet gurgling from in front of me. I screamed as I turned around, because right there, sticking out of the middle of my mother's head was the blade of a knife.

She muttered something that sounded like "I'm so sorry." She then collapsed in my arms. I lay her down, begging her to stay awake, and I tried to look around, squinting into the darkness to see the assailant.

Nothing.

I ripped off the sleeve of my coat, and tugged out the knife, immediately trying to staunch the wound with it. I hoped she would make it…

"What's going on down there?" My neighbor, Ishizu's mother, called down. Before I could tell her to call an ambulance, she turned on the front light and, seeing me, screamed and started to dial the phone she held. Oh gods… she thought I-

"Please, Martha, I didn't do this, I need-"

"Shut up! How could you kill your own mother? –Hello, police? My neighbor was just murdered," my neighbor screamed into the phone, completely hysterical by this point.

I could stay, and be judged… but who would believe the word of a fifteen year old? Without any option left, I tightened the makeshift bandage on my mother's head and rand for my life. Away from my home.

**CZR: So, actually, this story is going to have very short chapters. It's not because I lack inspiration- oh no, I have a lot of that. ^^; It's just because this story has a lot of scene changes.  
Mai: Falsely accused ._. *Mumble mumble*  
Bakura: I think she went insane because of this story.  
Ishizu: I'm going insane too, and the part of the story where I actually do something hasn't even come up yet!  
CZR: Well, that might be in part because the split personality that decided to frig out your brother's body is a main character.  
Ishizu: Well, that's always a possibility…  
Yuugi: CZR doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Because that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  
CZR: But I DO own-  
Marik/Bakura: *Gagging CZR*  
Mai: *Peers at them* I see what you mean… and she always does this?  
Yuugi: R&R please~!  
CZR: YES! I'd like to know if there are any more fans other than me, of this obscure shipping! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 3.)

I was tired and sweaty by the time I finally sat down to rest. It was official; I was lost. Looking around, I judged I was somewhere in the slums- the scenery was similar to my last house.

"Psst. Do you have a reservation?" I 'yipe'd and jumped up, whipping around to face the old man standing behind me. He looked as shocked as I for a moment, but then raised his lips into a kindly smile. It immediately put me at ease, and made me want to smile back. But I couldn't… "Tough day?" he asked. I groaned and sat back down.

"You have no idea," I said, cradling my head in my hands.

"No, but I will, if you tell me." He stuck a hand out for me to shake. "I'm Sugoroku, by the way."

"Mai," I replied with my own name.

"My? As in m-y?" I shook my head and spelled my name for him. "Why don't you come inside, it's warmer."

I scrunched up my eyebrows at him. "How do I know you're not a pedophile?" I felt oddly comfortable with him, and since my sixth sense was almost never wrong, I felt a tad guilty for saying this. But you can never be too careful.

"Look, I run that bar down there. If I tried to molest any pretty young girls, our customers would maul me," he replied winking. I snorted. "Anyways, I have a grandson about our age. I feel bad for making him live in the club and not many 'young people…'" He made air quotes. "… Come down now-a-days. It would be good for us both to have a new face around."

"Sir, are you trying to set me up with your grandson?"

"Maybe…" he muttered as he began walking towards the club.

"So you actually live in the club?" I questioned, trying to catch up to him.

"Kind of. We have a bunkhouse that's over the club. Yuugi always complains that the music and suggestive moans keep him from falling asleep." Sugoroku rolled his eyes. I guessed that Yuugi was his grandson.

"You think he'd be a bit grateful for having a roof above his head," I frowned.

"That's what I said, but he kept complaining and told me…" Sugoroku threw his voice at this time to be higher pitched. "'Gramps I would rather sleep under the stars any day, rather than live here.' I can't exactly blame him, but it's still kind of rude."

"Throw him out in the winter! He'll come crawling back in less than three days." I grinned. He let out a puff of breath and shook his head.

"Young people," he muttered.

Now at the door of the club, I could hear the music; it was throbbing in my skull. Sugoroku opened the door and made a deep bow. I returned it with a curtsy and said, "thank you kind sir!" We both laughed at the same time, and walked into the club.

"Gramps, where have you been? We have a ton of people demanding the new chardonnay." Sugoroku's eyes widened and he scrambled down a flight of stairs, probably to find the chardonnay, much faster than a man his age should've been able to.

Seeming to notice me for the first time, the man raised an eyebrow at me. "I knew gramps was a lot of things, but I don't know he was a pimp…" he murmured to himself.

"I'm not a prostitute!" I exclaimed, feeling the urge to slap this man, who seemed to have a blonde mop on his head. I saw Sugoroku come out of the basement, and I brushed past the blond, walking towards the old man.

"My name's Katsuya," he said, oblivious to how hard I wanted to punch him. He handed me a piece of paper with his name and phone number on it. Does he keep these in his pocket or something?!

I ripped up the note and threw the torn paper back in his face. "If you think you're getting my name and number, then you're sorely mistaken!"

"Was that a no?" he questioned as I walked away, which caused me to groan in annoyance.

"Um… Sugoroku?" I asked, walking up to the bar.

"What is it?"

"Is there anywhere I can go besides here, because the music is starting to give me a headache and I'm getting tired?" I didn't mention the certain blonde haired tool that I wanted to avoid.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I can get one of my employees to give you an escort home."

I completely froze for a second. "I don't… have a home," I said, which was true, because I would definitely have been kicked out of our rental home.

I shuffled my feet, and looked anywhere except the grandpa. "Yuugi might know a few hotels around here," he mentioned.

"I don't have any money," I admitted. Sugoroku pursed his lips. "Is there any way I could stay here? I could work here to pay you back!"

"I supposed you could sleep in Yuugi's room… he wouldn't mind the company. Would you mind sleeping in a guy's room?"

"No, not at all!" I said, in shock at how lucky I was. Sugoroku seemed too relieved by getting a new worker to even ask for an ID, which I was thankful for. For once, looking older than I was had really saved my ass this time.

Sugoroku signaled a young woman who quickly ran to join us. "Could you take Mai, here, to Yuugi's room?"

"It would be my pleasure!" she bubbled. She and I made small talk, and I learned her name was Vivian. But as soon as we were out of the bartender's sight, she pushed me against the wall and glared daggers at me. "If you try _anything_ with Yuugi, I will make your life a living hell!" she hissed. Geez, I've heard this jealousy spiel before.

"I'm not going to try anything with Yuugi! I don't have a home, and Sugoroku is letting me stay in Yuugi's room."

Vivian flipped her hair and pouted her full lips at me. "Yuugi will never like you. Not a liar like you."

"First off, I'm not interested in Yuugi, and second-of-all, I'm not lying!" I protested.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't touch Yuugi," Vivian said, kicking me in the shin.

"Jealous much?" I frowned at the girl. She ignored me, and ditched me as soon as she reached Yuugi's room. I knocked on the door, suddenly nervous. What if he was a big, tough guy or something?

I focused my gaze a little higher than where I stood, expecting the worst, only to blink, confused, as there was no one there.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I glanced down to see a guy who couldn't have been more than 5'. Actually, he was just about tall enough to hide in my breasts…

I shook these thoughts from my mind and decided to answer his question.

"I'm Mai. Your grandfather is letting me stay here, so I'm going to be sharing your room." Yuugi was right; it was _really_ loud here, and I actually had to yell to get my point across. He nodded and motioned for me to come in.

He handed me some earplugs, and put some in himself. He then reached for a notepad and wrote _it's easier to talk this way_. I nodded in agreement, and he put a pad of paper and a pencil in my hands.

_Is your grandfather deaf?_ I scrawled. _He says you complain too much about the loudness in here._

Yuugi laughed, but I couldn't hear it. _Quite possibly_ he responded. _So if you're going to be staying here, we're going to need to set up spaces._ I raised an eyebrow at this, and he grinned sheepishly.

_Tempted?_ I wrote, grinning to show I was kidding. He raised both eyebrows in an interested manner and let them rise and fall like they were doing the wave.

He then winked and wrote _nah, I already like someone else._

_ Vivian? _I wrote. His face turned completely red. _I'm right, aren't I?_ I continued messily.

_How did you know?_ he questioned me.

_Complete guess, but let's just say that she kept threatening me on the way up that if I touched you, she would destroy me. _I showed this to Yuugi and he looked delighted.

_Really? _he questioned bouncing up in down in excitement.

_Really really, tiny dude. She totally digs you. _I drew a little winking smiley and showed it to Yuugi. He jumped up, quickly scribbled something on the paper, handed it to me and ran out the door.

_Thank you, Mai; I'm going to go proclaim my love for her!_ He drew a little smiley face as well. For the first time, someone other than my mother had spelled my name right on the first try.

_Good luck, _I wrote, even though he was no longer here. I then crawled into a corner and fell asleep, because at this point I didn't really care where I slept.

**A/N: I don't really support VivianxYuugi, but I needed him to leave the room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 4.)

Yuugi's P.O.V.

I walked into my room after an embarrassing encounter with Vivian where I tripped and accidentally shoved my face in her boobs.

And then in which I asked her out… awkwardly.

But she said yes. So… Score!

Peering in my room, I saw Mai sprawled in a cornet. Instead of the lady-like positions I believed women were supposed to have, she looked more like someone came, blew up a person, and scattered limbs in the corner. I was pretty sure arms didn't bend that way.

After I asked Vivian out, Gramps had asked me to come up and get Mai to teach her 'the ropes' as he put it. I took that to mean that she was going to be working here.

I shook her, and she mumbled something and curled up like a cat.

When she didn't move after several more prods, I went back downstairs only to literally run into my best friend Jonouchi.

"What's the hurry, little man?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"I can't wake Mai up…" I muttered a little embarrassed to say so.

"Oh. Is she the blonde?" I looked at him curiously. Did he know her? I nodded to his question. "I'll help!" he exclaimed, cracking his knuckles and looking evil.

He followed me as I went upstairs, back to my room. Upon seeing the cat-like posture she had assumed, Jonouchi snorted. The club wasn't too loud right now so we could still hear each other.

Jonouchi leaned down and took out her earplugs. Into her ear he whispered, "Wanna go on a date?"

"HELL NO!" she yelled. Her eyes flew open, and she glanced around. "Waitwhat?"

I laughed. Even her subconscious mind rejected him.

She pulled herself up and yawned. "Is it morning already?"

"No, it's like six at night or something," Jonouchi said.

Mai P.O.V.

After determining that I was needed to work in the club, I sighed, got up and cracked my back. "Let's get this shit started," I sighed.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and chuckled.

Upon walking downstairs, I received the information that I was to put on an incredibly skimpy outfit and wait on tables.

And so I did just that. Upon reentering the club, I got more than a few cat-calls and crude comments. Ahah the outfit was way too small…

I walked up to Sugoroku and asked what I should do now.

"Why don't you go wait on some tables? All except five and seven have been served."

"Pretend you're a normal waitress… and that this totally isn't a club," I muttered under my breath. Walking up to table seven, I gave the man sitting there the best smile I could offer at the moment, and asked if he needed anything.

The white-haired man flashed me a smile and shook his head. "Could you come back later?" Ugh… he was English. My father was English, so he kind of gave them a bad rep in my book.

I nodded and escaped his presence by going to table five. I repeated the question I had asked the white-haired man. His gaze trailed up to my face, but didn't focus. Was Sugoroku _sure_ that he wasn't already served? He seemed pretty smashed to me.

Staggering upright, his arms reached around me, causing me to squeak. I tried to push him off, but even drunk, he was stronger than me.

As he leaned down to kiss me- EW! - I felt him pried off me and saw the white-haired man standing over me.

He stared at the man, who had seemingly passed out and laid him on the floor. He then turned to me. I jolted at how different he looked. His eyes appeared almost demonic, and I was sure that he hadn't looked like that when I went to his table.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I slowly nodded, and his face relaxed to what it had looked like before.

"What is going _on_ here?" Sugoroku questioned, stalking up to us. Seeing the unconscious man on the floor, he asked, "Did you do this?"

"Um… sir!" Sugoroku's attention was drawn to me as I spoke. "He was just helping me. That man-" I pointed to the man on the floor "- Grabbed me and he just helped me get him away. The man passed out all on his own!" I exclaimed in one breath.

The white-haired man looked amused as I drew in a huge breath.

Sugoroku frowned. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if you continue to make trouble, I'll have to ban you." He then grumbled something to himself as he walked away. He motioned to Katsuya to do something about the body.

Katsuya came over, and I watched, laughing, as he dragged the man outside by his ankles.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." The British man grinned good-naturedly.

"Oh, it was no trouble!" Under my breath I finished, "Of all people, I know that it's a pain in the ass to be falsely accused of anything."

He raised an eyebrow, as if asking me to continue. I shook my head, showing that I wasn't going to.

"So, I'm going to leave, but can we meet again or something?" He smiled. "You're a funny girl."

"Uh… sure." I'm not exactly sure how I'm funny, but…

"Great! Will you be here on Thursday?" I nodded. "I'll come back on Thursday." Today was Tuesday, so that meant that he would be back in two days.

I didn't really mind. He seemed nice.

**A/N: If anyone can figure out who was sitting at table five, you get an internet cookie. It's kind of a vague reference. Keep Ryou and Ishizu from earlier in the back of your minds because they'll be important. If you didn't get it by now, the white-haired British man is Ryou. And that demonic comment… In this story, Ryou and Bakura are the same. The other Yamis have their own bodies. Instead of Ryou and Bakura being separate, the Thief King is going to show up later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 5.)

Wednesday passed basically uneventfully. Last night, I got a new outfit that fit me better. The previous one I wore couldn't hold in my boobs, which invoked a ridiculous amount of groping, as well as name and number exchanging.

When I saw the whitenette sitting at table 7 on Thursday, my spirits lifted.

"Hello, good sir," I curtsied as I stepped up towards him. He laughed and bowed from his seat.

"My lady," he said, kissing my hand. He looked up at me. "I'm sure you get this a lot, but what is your name?"

I raised an eyebrow at how spot-on he was. "Mai. What about you?"

"M-Y? I'm Ryou," he responded.

"M-A-I," I spelled, absentmindedly. "That's a nice name."

He smiled. "I like yours too."

"Does it amuse you?" I grinned.

He made a 'tiny' gesture with his fingers and said, "Un poco." He then winked.

I shook my head sadly. "Ah, men."

He crossed his arms and peered down his nose at me, condescendingly. "Ah, women." He then smiled to show he was kidding.

I chuckled. "If you get me debating on this, you know I could go on all day."

"I'm sure you could," he replied flatly. "But I'm also sure that neither of us would enjoy it."

"Touché," I murmured, shaking my head in mock disapproval. I was about to say something else when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and felt Katsuya sling his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, who's this? A friend of yours? Is he your boyfriend?" Katsuya vomited questions, causing Ryou to look confused at the rapid words.

"Slow. Down." I put my hands on his shoulders, causing him to stop spewing words. Choosing to answer the second and third questions he asked, I said, "Yes, and no."

"He is your boyfriend?" Katsuya asked, his mouth paused in a mid-sentence.

"Ugh, no! We're friends… and maybe not even that! Hey are we friends?" I asked Ryou.

"I suppose so," he responded looking overwhelmed.

"Well, there you go. Friends!" I gestured at myself and Ryou. "Nerd!" I gestured at Katsuya. He pouted and stalked off towards table 2.

Ryou laughed a little, before composing himself. "Would you like to sit?" he asked, waving in the direction of the chair opposite him.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to. I'm not even sure if I'm even allowed to talk to the customers!" I said honestly, glancing around, looking for Sugoroku.

He stood up and gently pushed me down into the seat. "It can't hurt. Besides, it's probably better than all the groping."

"How do you know that?" I jolted.

"My spies are everywhere," he replied.

Not… really what I wanted to hear at this point… "Oh… you have fun with that…" I gave him a weird look.

Just at that moment, the lights went out, and the music stopped. I also stopped all movements, trying to listen through the deafening silence.

I heard Sugoroku trying to calm the drunks, saying that everything was going to be alright, and they just had to get to the circuit breaker.

I stood up to try to find him, when a hand wrapped around my neck, and I immediately flinched, thinking of my mother.

"It's better if you don't struggle," the harsh voice breathed into my ear. He had some wicked coffee breath. "If you call out, your friend sitting across the table will end the same way that your mother did." I could almost feel his grin as I started violently.

I allowed him to lead me away. I didn't hear anyone coming after me- anyone who could save me.

**A/N: Updates have been slow lately because my theatre group has been going into extensive practices. We're having our first performance tonight, so wish me luck! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 6.)

It was dark when I awoke. Too dark to even be the night.

Without even waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I knew that there were no windows.

How long have I been in here? Is anyone looking for me?

I tried to stand up, but my knees couldn't hold my weight and I sank to the floor. In the slight time that I stood up, there was a flaring pain from my legs. The now hurt like hell. I curled up into a ball, holding my legs to my chest. I hoped Ryou was okay.

I felt a sob catch in my throat. _SOMEONE SAVE ME!_ I would have screamed, but my throat was choked up by the tears that I'd wanted to release for the past few days.

I let them go. I cried for everything and everyone. I cried for myself, even. And I prayed.

I hadn't prayed since I was young, and so I had to think back and draw upon my grandmother's words. She had died years ago. That was when I stopped praying. She had died just when I needed her. And she wasn't there.

When I thought back on her, I could almost feel her presence, like a comforting blanket. Everything about her that I loved flooded back to me.

My voice shook as I prayed.

When I finished as many prayers as I could remember, my tears were almost gone. But still, I was not yet happy. My prayers turned into songs, and I sang until my throat was raw.

I wouldn't believe for a second that anything had changed, but it comforted me enough to lull me to sleep.

I was woken up by a rough shake, which cause me to open and immediately squint my eyes from the light pouring in from the open door.

"Get up, the master will be very angry!" I yelped as he shook me again.

"Now, now, Thief, don't be rude to the master's guest."

Thief muttered something back, and yanked me to my feet. My knees buckled as soon as I tried to walk. The pain from before was barely there, but my legs were actually going numb. Thief spit something- I assumed an insult- but it was in some foreign language that I didn't know.

He then grabbed under my legs and around my torso and picked me up. I clutched to his shirt, sure that he was about to drop me.

"Now, now, princess, don't worry. You're my master's 'honored guest'," he said sarcastically.

"I don't believe that for a second," I rasped, somehow finding my voice.

"Then you're smart," he chuckled. He tossed me up a bit, trying to find a good handhold on me. It was then that I noticed I was wearing something different then my slutty uniform.

In the light of the hall, I could see that if was some sort of gown. It had these annoying poofy sleeves, which thinned until they were almost skin-tight, and they ended at my wrists.

The bodice, also, was ridiculously tight, and up until my waist, it was almost cutting off circulation. The skirt was wide a flowy, which would give me more room to walk, I noticed. If I even could still walk.

I was brought to what looked like a throne room, and was dropped in front of the throne-chair thing.

Thief kept his arm around my waist, keeping me from falling to the ground.

The man looked up, and his eyes trailed over my body. "What's this?" he asked.

"A gift, for you, my master," the as-of-yet nameless boy who had retrieved me with Thief said.

The one on the throne looked me over once more. His eyes settled on my face, and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's you."

Do I know him? Looking at him proved that no, I don't, and that he knew me was a very bad sign.

Because in front of me was Mariku fucking Ishtar.

**A/N: Meh, I felt like uploading another chapter. I think I mentioned earlier that Ryou and Bakura was the same person in this, but Yuugi and Yami and Mariku and Malik were two separate people. If I didn't already mention that, then I'm mentioning it here and now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 7.)

**A/N: This chapter is one of the reasons why this fic is rated M.**

"Bring her here," Mariku ordered. Thief groaned in annoyance, and lifted me up to Mariku.

He smirked and his arm wound around my waist and he pulled me down next to him. My dress made a soft crinkling sound as it pooled around me.

"Leave." He kept his eyes on me even while ordering his men to scram. And scram they did, all rushing through the door, not wanting to be exposed to their master's rage. The light also suddenly got a lot dimmer. Or perhaps it was just my eyes adjusting.

And we were alone.

He made a thoughtful sighing noise and sat up. "What am I going to do with you?" I believed he was asking more to himself than to me, so I stayed silent. His eyes raked up me. "Did you enjoy my men's gift to you?" he asked. Coming from a murderer, I would've thought he would've been more amused with the murder.

"Not really," I slowly answered.

He shrugged. "Me neither. I'd rather I'd done it myself." I shivered at the unbridled glee I saw in his eyes as he said this. I leaned away from him slightly.

He must've noticed that, because he reached over and placed me on his lap, obviously knowing that my legs were being bitches and that I couldn't move. His legs were now in between mine, and mine sprawled to either side. At this point I couldn't even feel a hint of them, which definitely wasn't good.

Mariku drew me closer, and I tried hard not to touch him. "You know who I am, yes?" Mariku asked. An affirmative nod from me. "Do you know what I've been charged for?" I shook my head, _really_ wishing I remembered.

He breathed out through his nose, and put his hand on the small of my back. He pushed towards himself, and I had to scoot closer until I was pushed right up against his chest.

When he didn't move me any closer, I attempted to settle myself on his lap. Only to freeze as I felt something large press up against me.

I tried to jump up, but Mariku held me against him. His hand wound between my legs where he pulled down my underwear.

I also heard him zip down his pants, and I felt him remove them. I jumped up as I felt his cock press on me, but he held me down.

"Murder," he whispered, as he slipped a finger inside me, causing me to harshly draw in a breath. He quickly inserted digits and stretched me efficiently to accompany him. Unable to control my body, I moaned softly and pressed into him. "Rape." In the jumbled state of my mind, I couldn't understand what he said until his length entered me roughly, and he thrust into me.

I screamed until it felt I would never be able to scream again.

**A/N: This is my first rape scene so please tell me if it's okay, or give me some help because I have no idea what I'm doing…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can't I Even Dream?  
**Chapter 8.)

I was barely aware of when Mariku called Thief and the name-less boy back in. The boy gave me an almost pitying glance, to which I blatantly ignored. He stepped up to Mariku and whispered something, giving me a concerned look out of the corner of his eye. I heard Mariku say, "Malik, this is the one."

Afterwards, Thief carried me to a room. He opened a door then set me down on the bed.

I curled up in a protective ball and pulled the blankets over me, trying to hide from the world. I then tried to pull off the idiotic dress, which didn't end too well. I lay back down and tried not to cry, and think things through rationally.

I jumped when I heard the door open, expecting the worst. My blonde hair trailed down until it hit the bed.

I stared in shock as several women entered the room. By a quick count, I determined there to be eight.

One had dark brown hair that hung to her shoulders. She had beautiful azure eyes. There were also two young girls who couldn't have been older than ten. One had blonde hair in pigtails. She wore glasses, and clutched a teddy bear. The second had black hair that trailed down her back. A fourth had hair that appeared white. She also had blue eyes. There was another who had white hair, but hers was more opaque, giving the impression of newly fallen snow, but with a slight creamish tinge to it. A sixth had blue hair, and she looked almost to the point of crying. A seventh looked sad as well, her brown hair sticking everywhere, which would've been amusing in any other circumstance. The final one had light brown, straight hair that went down past her shoulders. She had small glasses perched on the tip of her nose and a couple of clips in her hair, keeping it out of her eyes. They all had a haunted look in their eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. I had only meant to think this, but it somehow came out as words. I was horrified at the numbers of women here. I honestly was never a very social person, especially after my mum needed me to help her. I would continue to be so, especially at a psychopath's lair.

"It doesn't matter," the cream-haired one stated.

The one with white hair stepped forwards. "Are you the one… we heard screaming?" she asked carefully.

I lay back down on the bed. Sighing, I tried to reign in my irritation at the question. My answer still came out harsh, "Probably. Unless another girl was here getting raped."

"He raped you?" the young black haired girl asked timidly.

I glanced over. "Yes," I said flatly.

"Why didn't you just run away? That's what she did," she said, gaining more confidence, and gesturing at the girl with straight brown hair.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I can't feel my damn legs!" I snapped, before thinking through the action. The two young girls, as well as the now crying blue-haired girl hid behind the blue-eyed girl.

"Can I take a look?" the blue-eyed girl asked nervously. "I was training to be a doctor."

"It doesn't really matter at this point." I spoke carefully, trying to keep the edge off of my words. She carefully stepped over and examined my legs.

She pressed lightly on a shot just below my hip bones, which cause me to cry out in pain. She pursed her lips. "I think your legs are dislocated. I really don't know how you could deal with that pain for so long." I hadn't even thought of that pain in a while, but once she said it, I could feel the throbbing again. She looked up at me. "This is going to hurt, but I need to push them back in place."

I nodded slowly and tried to brace myself. Quickly, she pushed the joints down and inwards. A sharp intake of breath left me as I tried to not cry out. Looking down, I tried to flex my toes. I stared, shocked, as they obeyed without pain. The blue-eyed girl was shifting her weight from leg to leg nervously.

"Thank you," I almost whispered.

**I'm having a contest for whoever is still reading this! If you can guess who all the girls are (the last one introduced is kind of tricky, as is the fifth one) then I'll… *hasn't thought this through* … I don't know. Commissions, maybe? It'll only be open until either someone gets them all right or I post the next chapter. I gave a hint for one of them in an earlier author's note…**

**A/N: Guys, be proud of me! I actually finished this story in the time it took between updates! That usually means that updates will end up being slower. *Has that awkward tendency* Also, I just realized I forgot to address this- at least I think I did…- Thief is Thief King Bakura if you didn't catch that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't I Even Dream?**

Chapter 9.)

After my legs were fixed, I proceeded to walk around stretching them.

The girls began to talk to me as well, after I apologized for being a bitch.

I learned that the first brunette with dark hair was named Anzu. The young blonde was Rebecca, and the ravenette was Adena. The blue-eyed doctor was Kisara, and the other whitenette was Amane. The blue-haired one was Miho, and I was told that she had been here the longest. The brunette was Mana, and the red-heard was named Reiko.

The girls, as they explained to me, were deemed unworthy of Mariku, and so they were demoted to being maids.

They had all gotten some sort of fancy dress in the off chance that Mariku actually chose them to be a part of his- as of yet- non-existent harem.

"Did he say anything to you?" Amane asked curiously.

"Not to me, per se, but to Malik he said, 'she's the one.'" I groaned. "I don't want to be in a harem!" I flailed my arms around.

Adena giggled at the sight.

"Ohoh, you think that's funny?" To diffuse the tension, I actually grabbed her and started tickling her. The other girls laughed at the scene. Amane snuck up behind me and started tickling me as well. I shrieked with laughter and was forced to let go of Adena. Adena laughed outright, and started tickling me as well. "Bwahaha you… evil women!" I cried out, cracking up.

I heard all the girls collectively gasp, and at once, they all stood up and ran to the side of the room opposite the door. What was it? Did someone shoot a loogie or something?

I looked up only to see Malik.

He stared at me, guiltily. "Um… I wanted to let you know that Mariku was coming. He wouldn't be happy if you looked happy. I just wanted to warn you." He flushed slightly because of all the looks directed his way. "Sorry for startling you!" he finished before all-but running out of the room.

"That was our cue, I suppose," Amane stated, looking around. The women left.

Shortly after, Mariku walked in.

**A/N: I think this is probably my shortest chapter ever. Meh, I just got back from a week in Mexico so I'm feeling rather lazy. I noticed that Malik may seem kind of OOC, but I think that he only is really cocky when he's in charge. In the anime when the Pharaoh defeats him, he starts getting more introverted. So that's where I got the personality for him. Sorry if it's not to your liking.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't I Even Dream?**

Chapter 10.)

**A/N: This is the second reason that this fic is rated M. No likey no ready.**

I looked up at his approach, and gave him the best glare that I could muster.

He smirked at me. "How are you adjusting?"

"Oh just fine. Being locked in a room is the perfect way to spend a day," I spat.

He had the nerve to chuckle at me. "Mai Kujaku: the being of eloquence." Pissed off, I turned around and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over, but started cackling.

I made for the door trying to escape him, but he grabbed my arms and yanked me back.

In one swift movement, I flew towards the bedpost. Mariku slammed the door closed.

"Do you really think I'm going to let my prize escape so easily?" He grinned sadistically before walking towards me. I tried to run again, but he snatched my arms and tied them together with a rope. In my ear he whispered, "Do you hate me?"

"Yes!" I hissed back immediately, trying to kick him.

"Do you know how fine a line there is between love and hate?" He snickered at some joke known only to him.

He threw me on the bed, and I struggled to get up. Taking out a pocket knife, he sliced off my dress. He then dragged the knife softly up my skin from my hip all the way to my right breast.

I tried to kick him off, but he growled and tied my feet to the bedpost.

I whimpered as he licked up the cut he had made. He then licked up my breast and sucked on the nipple. My breath became ragged as his left hand fondled my other breast.

He then bit down on the sensitive area around the nipple, causing me to arch up to him uncontrollably. Before I knew it, he began giving the same treatment to my other nipple.

Slowly pulling away, he made eye contact with me. The look in his eyes caused my own to open wide and I stared at him nervously.

He smirked and then swiftly removed both his shirt and pants. His cock was already erect and it pressed against my opening that was both uncomfortable yet pleasurable.

Even still, I was terrified. His smirk continued at it, before he leaned down and attacked my neck. Nothing else could describe what he was doing. He licked up my windpipe and gave me several love bites all up my neck, which I was pretty damn sure would be near impossible to hide.

I gasped as he began sucking where my pulse lay. I felt him reach down and begin stroking himself. I would've cried out if at that exact moment, Mariku hadn't bitten down on my pulse, eliciting an unwilling moan from me.

I inhaled sharply as the tip of his cock slipped inside me, growing even larger as my wetness engulfed him.

"M-Mariku.. Stop p-please!" I gasped, as I felt him stiffen ready to push in.

"I've finally found the woman who I want to have with me for eternity." That in itself would've been sweet in any other circumstance, but he was scary as shit and therefore it was not as romantic as it could've been. His grip tightened on my hip. "And I'm not letting you go," he growled, pushing himself completely inside me.

I screamed in pain and tried to stop him as he thrust roughly inside me.

But it was no use.

Plunging deep inside me one more time, Mariku let go, spilling his seed into me. I began to cry.

Mariku pulled out of me, leaving me feeling colder and more violated than I had ever felt in my life. He leaned down and kissed my eyelids, as if we really were lovers, and licked away my tears.

I opened my eyes to see him still staring hungrily at me, already getting hard again.

I cursed myself for not being able to do anything. My screams echoed around the room a second time that night.

**A/N: I know I'm very late on updates, but I've been majorly procrastinating. Ahah, I kind of suck. I was really nervous to post this chapter, so whoever is still reading please tell me what your opinion of my (terribly written) rape scenes are. *Hides, prepared for flaming***


End file.
